gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Itō
Miki Itō (伊藤 美紀 Itō Miki?, née Hirano (平野?), born October 21, 1962 in Tokyo,Japan) is a Japanese voice actress.1 FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 1985 * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Mineva Lao Zabi) ; 1986 * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Mineva Lao Zabi) * Bosco Adventure (Jenny) ; 1987 * Bubblegum Crisis (Irene) ; 1989 * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli (Kichi) ; 1992 * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Thetis, Princess Dia, U Bara, Arisu Itsuki) * Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto Sumeragi) * Dragon Ball Z (Android-18) ; 1993 * Ah! My Goddess (Lind) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Aiko) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Lup Cineau) * Gunnm (Gally) ; 1994 * Brave Police J-Decker (Eva Fahrzeug) * Magic Knight Rayearth (Nova) ; 1997 * Battle Athletes Victory (Jessie Gartland) ; 1998 * Twinbee Paradise (Mint-Herb & Gwinbee) * Detective Conan (Eri Akechi (Eps. 379-380); Hatsuho Hōjō (Eps. 261-262); Miho Nishitani (Ep. 70)) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Sonomi Daidouji) * Weiß Kreuz (Schoen) ; 1999 * Angels of the Stars: Angel Links (Anne) ; 2000 * Boogiepop Phantom (Makiko Kisugi) ; 2002 * Saishu Heiki Kanojo (Fuyumi) ; 2003 * Ashita no Nadja (Savellli, Julietta) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (Azusa Ishida) ; 2004 * Aishiteruze Baby (Miki Sakashita) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Sachiko Ogasawara) ; 2005 * Kamichu! (Akane Hitotsubashi) * Shuffle! (Asa Shigure) ; 2006 * Fate/stay night (Taiga Fujimura)2 * Air Gear (Ryo Mimasaka) * Higurashi When They Cry (Miyo Takano) * Ghost Hunt (Keiko Ubusuna) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (Kisara's mother) ; 2007 * Gin Tama (Kujaku Hime Kada) * Baccano! (Natalie Beriam) * Myself ; Yourself (Aoi Oribe's mother) ; 2008 * Glass Maiden (Monica) * Natsume's Book of Friends (Touku Fujiwara) * Tales of the Abyss (Legretta the Quick) ; 2011 * Freezing (Olivia el Bridget) * Persona 4: The Animation (Eri Minami) ; 2012 * From the New World (Mizuho Watanabe) ; 2013 * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Taiga Fujimura) * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Ren Gyokuen ; 2014 * Glasslip (Suzune Nagamiya) ; Unknown year * The Garden of Sinners: Paradox Spiral (Kaede Enjō) * Gosick (Kazuya's mother) * The Hakkenden (Princess Fuse Satomi) * Hamatora (Naoko Itō) * Hell Girl (Keiko Yasuda) * Kino's Journey (Sakura's mother) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Sachiko Ogasawara) * Natsume's Book of Friends (Touko Fujiwara) * Noragami (Mrs. Iki) * Odin Sphere (Milis) * Project A-ko (A-ko) * Saikin, Imōto no Yōsu ga Chotto Okaishiin Da Ga. (Kyoko Kōzaki) * Sekirei (Takami Sahashi) * Shiki (Nao Yasumori) * Sol Bianca (May Jessica) * Time of Eve (Rina) * Touka Gettan (Juna & Yumiko Kamiazuma) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Eva Ushiromiya) * The World God Only Knows (Okada) Original video animation (OVA)Edit * Princess Minerva (1995) (Princess Minerva) * Butt Attack Punisher Girl Gotaman (1994) (Saori Minami) Theatrical animationEdit * Project A-ko (1986) (A-ko) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds (1992) (Paruparu) * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (1994) (Android #18) * Doraemon: Nobita's Genesis Diary (1995) (Girl) * Hermes – Winds of Love (1997) (Aphrodite) * Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe (1999) (Rian's Mother) * Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called The Jungle (2000) (TV Narrator) * The Garden of Sinners (2007-2009) (Tomoe's Mother(part 5)) * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010) (Tiger Fujimura) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles (2012) (Nobita's Grandmother) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015) (Android #18) Video gamesEdit * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden (1993) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (1995) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) (Android #18) * Super Dragon Ball Z (2005) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (2007) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) (Android #18) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) (Android #18) * Muramasa: The Demon Blade (2014) (Cho Cho Dayu) * Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) (Android #18) DubbingEdit Live ActionEdit * The 4400 (Lily Tyler) * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (Sally) * Angels & Insects (Eugenia Alabaster Adamson) * Aquamarine (Aquamarine) * Boys Don't Cry (Candice) * Bring It On (Courtney) * The Cotton Club (Vera Cicero) * Downtown (Lori Mitchell) * Evil Dead II (Linda) * Exit Wounds (Linda, Anger Management Therapist) * Final Destination 3 (Ashlyn Halperin) * Flipper (Maya Graham) * Fuller House (Kimmy Gibbler (Andrea Barber)) * Full House (Kimmy Gibbler (Andrea Barber)) * Helix (Dr. Julia Walker) * High Fidelity (Laura) * Iron Eagle (Katie) * Kate & Leopold (Darci) * Kingdom Hospital (Dr. Christine Draper) * Lethal Weapon 2 (Rika van den Haas) * Life Goes On (Becca Thatcher) * Married Life (Kay Nesbitt) * The Mask (Tina Carlyle) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (Aisha Campbell) * Mr. Jones (Amanda Chang) * Mrs. Doubtfire (Lydia "Lydie" Hillard) * My Girl (Vada Sultenfuss) * My Girl 2 (Vada Sultenfuss) * The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter (Childlike Empress) * Of Love and Shadows (Irene) * On the Air (Betty Hudson) * The Outer Limits "The Choice" (Karen Ross) * The Presidio (Donna Caldwell) * Pulp Fiction (Fabienne) * Soul Food (Tracy "Bird" Van Adams) * There's Something About Mary (Mary Jensen) * Under Siege (Jordan Tate/Ms. July) * Very Bad Things (Laura Garrety-Fisher) * The Village (Kitty Walker) * Where the Day Takes You (Kimmy) AnimatedEdit * Batman: The Animated Series (Harley Quinn) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (Harley Quinn) * Jang Geum's Dream (Seo Jang Geum) * Justice League (Harley Quinn) * Static Shock (Harley Quinn) * Superman: The Animated Series (Harley Quinn) * The New Batman Adventures (Harley Quinn) Category:Voice Actors